


First Date

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Gary helps Finn before his bowling date with Rae.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Gary Nelson POV

I hadn’t seen Finn like this in awhile.

He’d been acting off the past few days. He wouldn’t give me details but I knew something was going on. He’d gone off to the ‘party’ (better known as the rave he thinks I know nothing about) with Rae and came home alone. He stayed silent and immediately went to his room. He played The Smiths for two days straight and moped around the house but now he was different. Now he was blasting Oasis and practically bouncing off the walls.

I can’t say I minded it much–it was a welcome change from Please, Please, Please all sodding day.

I’d hoped Rae had something to do with it. He’d been half in love with her for weeks and if he was this happy, it meant she fancied him too. Of course, Finn had dated before but Rae was different. Finn was different.

I hadn’t been home much lately but I had a rare day off and was putting the kettle on when I heard Finn curse over his music upstairs. I went up and knocked on his door, letting myself in when he answered with a gruff, ‘Yeah?’

He stood shirtless in front of his closet, two t-shirts in his hand and a flannel hanging over his shoulder.

“Is everything…okay in here?” I asked, pausing slightly as I took in the disarray of clothes throughout the room.

“Yeah, ‘course,” he said before shrugging the flannel off and rummaging through a pile nearby, “I’m just…” he paused and ran a hand through his hair and turned to me, “I’m fucking bricking it, Dad.”

“Language, Finn,” I said halfheartedly, “Let’s see what we have, hmm? You have a choice of–” I joined him in front of the closet and glanced over his clothes with raised brows, “black, grey, or white.”

Finn flattened his lips and mulled over a black henley and his Oasis t-shirt, biting his lip indecisively.

“Jesus Christ, here,” I said, grabbing a grey shirt from his closet and thrusting it towards him. He pulled it on, immediately checking it in a mirror. I leaned against his desk and snorted.

“Dunno why it matters, you’re just gonna cover it with your jacket.”

“Not inside the place though,” he replied absently, adjusting the sleeves. I cleared my throat.

“Do you…need anything?” I asked. Finn shot me a curious look.

“Like what?” he retorted apprehensively. I glanced down and rubbed the back of my neck.

“Do you need protection, or–”

“Dad, please,” Finn cut me off, his eyes widening.

“I was young once too, y’know and I just wanna make sure you’re being careful.” Finn grimaced but nodded.

“I’m good, swear.”

“Rae’s a classy girl,“ I started, crossing my arms, “You don’t wanna try one on too soon.”

Finn nodded again, his gaze locked on the mirror as he fixed his fringe.

“I know.” I shook my head with a slight smile at his fussing.

“Have ya kissed her yet?” I added, biting back a grin at the blush that rose up Finn’s neck.

“I’m not telling you that,” he scoffed.

“That’s a no, then.” Finn glanced over with a dirty look.

“Did you want something or were you just here to take the piss?” I uncrossed my arms and held my hands up.

“No, no, carry on,” I said, turning to leave.

“Wait, dad.” I faced him and raised a brow.

“Yeah?” Finn smiled sheepishly and I knew what was coming.

“D’ya think I could borrow the car tonight?”

“D’ya think I was born yesterday?”

“What?” Finn asked indignantly, his brow furrowing. I shot him a look.

“I’ll not have you defiling my backseat.”

“C’mon, Dad,” he groaned, slumping a bit.

“Take your scooter.”

“You’re serious?” Finn asked incredulously. I nodded and he seemed to slump further, “Don’t you trust me?”

“‘Course I trust you, numpty.”

“Then?” Finn prompted, his brows raising expectantly.

“The answer is no, Finn,” I asserted, backing to the door as the kettle whistled downstairs.

He scoffed before sighing heavily, rolling his eyes and turning back to the mirror.

Fifteen minutes later, he came clomping down the stairs and snagged his keys on the table with a quick, “I’m out!”. I stopped him in the doorway.

“Before you go–” I started, handing over a few folded bills. His eyes lit up as he took it but he turned red as he felt the condom in the fold and I finished, “Alright, have fun.” Finn turned to leave and I feigned a gasp.

“Oh, shit, you’ve got something there.” He looked over himself for a moment hastily but shortly narrowed his eyes at me as I grinned and reached to ruffle his hair.

“Oi, don’t mess it up,” he protested, his lips quirking, “Laters, Dad.” Finn bounded down the front steps to his scooter and climbed on.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” I called out, leaning on the doorframe. He raised his brows at me before putting his helmet on and starting the engine.

“What, like knock her up?” he countered, his grin shortly covered by his visor. I frowned and made a face at him before waving him away as he revved and took off.


End file.
